


We Are Not Amused

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [21]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is Punk, Pitch the Hairstylist, Wee Folk have tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leprechauns are the Wee Folk, but they do not appreciate being called short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Amused

“And what have you learned today, Jack?”

There were only a few muffled growls from Jack, since Pitch was toweling his hair quite roughly before the water could settle into ice shards. 

“Could have been worse I suppose. Could have been some noxious shade of pink.”

He lifted the towel from Jack’s head and looked the damage over, eyes narrowing.

“Personally... Black would have suited you better, but it’s not really that bad. Isn’t ‘punk’ the style for the young people this century? All wild colors and torn clothes? You’ll fit right in.”

Jack stayed silent; lips pressed together tightly and eyes glowering at the floor. 

“What, no response? I suppose then you realize how appalling your behavior was today and deserve this lesson?”

The boy could stay silent no longer. “Yeah, I learned that next time I’m going to wallop that damned leprechaun much harder.”

“Jack…”

“And then hide all his gold, all over the world. So it’ll take years to find it.”

“Jack…”

“And then set his beard on fire.”

“Jack!” 

“HE STARTED IT!”

Pitch bit his tongue, in a very literal sense as he tried not to laugh. It would only encourage the great sulking fit. Jack was such a child sometimes, usually just when Pitch made the mistake of thinking Jack so mature.

“Come now, it’s not that bad. It’s a rather nice shade of green and if I know the Leprechaun it won’t even last too long. You’ll be fine.”

Jack, bundled up in a second towel, drew his feet up onto the seat of the chair and wrapped his arms (and towel) around his legs. His lower lip firmly jutted out in a pout.

With a fond smile Pitch pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s emerald green head before trying to tame the mass with a comb. He’d been practicing his braiding skills a lot lately, it wouldn’t be too hard for him to comb out and arrange the hair neatly. Maybe some sort of french-braid mohawk.. The white swan feathers would look nice here and there.

“Silly child, never tell short jokes to a Leprechaun. They don’t like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It amuses me to imagine Pitch sitting there with a hairbrush and ties and maybe some hairpins and combs.. Pitch is an ARTIST, give him enough time and it will look fabulous :D


End file.
